1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making a floor covering product and, more particularly, to the making of a dimensionally stable decorative mechanically embossed-in-register floor tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the individual steps of the claimed process have been employed one time or another in the formation of a floor covering product. Most of the apparatuses used in the carrying out of the inventive process are standard floor covering manufacturing apparatuses.
The invention lies in the unique combination of the different apparatuses, especially the concept of adhering the base material to a nondistensible controlled release carrier that has hot adhesion and cold release to allow product formation without distortion in order to develop a series of method steps which provide a combination not in toto taught in the prior art. Such combination is capable of providing a unique dimensionally stable floor covering product which might be similar to those existing in the art, but clearly not of the quality and aesthetic appeal as formed by the method invention herein with the lower cost and higher production speed secured by the claimed invention.